


Earn the Right to Deserve It

by AmBunMustRun



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Character is called a toy, Degrading kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Grinding, Nagito is degrading me for being talentless, Non-Ultimate Character, Oral Fixation, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmBunMustRun/pseuds/AmBunMustRun
Summary: A little self indulgent fic of Nagito putting my bratty ass in my place and degrading me for being a talentless nobody.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Earn the Right to Deserve It

His lithe, thin fingers pushed into my mouth without warning, pinching my tongue harshly. A startled yelp tore from my throat, resounding with a whine as he used his other hand to push me down onto my knees rather harshly. "Watch your tongue," he bit out, his voice cold and clipped as he addressed me. "You talk as if you're my  _ equal _ . I may not have the most  _ desirable _ talent, but I am still recognized as an  _ Ultimate _ . Unlike  _ you _ . A boring, talentless, normal girl without any defining characteristics that would make you stand above the rest. You're just some  _ nobody _ that, for some reason, has the  _ gall  _ to talk to someone  _ better than you _ ."

I flexed my tongue against his fingers, my eyes widening for the briefest of moments before I slowly melted into it, my mind muddling over ever so slightly. I had been acting like a brat, taunting Nagito, mouthing off to him  _ all _ day, and he  _ finally _ had enough. I finally made him break! I squirmed ever so slightly in my short pink dress, hoping so desperately that he wouldn't notice. I wouldn't hear the end of it if he noticed me in such a state. Why was I getting off to this? To the normally self degrading, self loathing, depressed, cocky, arrogant  _ bastard _ actually putting  _ me _ in my place? Why did his harsh, clipped words fill my core with an intense heat that I often felt on nights where I laid by my lonesome? Why did his hold on me make me squirm and long for more, more of his roughness and his touch…?

"Oh, don't have anything  _ vulgar _ left to say? You're not even trying to get away from this." His stormy jade eyes narrowed into a glare before widening ever so slightly in realization. "Ah. I see. I didn't think you would be the  _ type _ ." His fingers pinched my tongue a bit harsher now. He lifted his foot and nudged it against my knees, urging me to spread them. Timidly, I obeyed. "Perhaps… you were speaking in such a filthy way,  _ hoping _ I would come to this point? To force you down and remind you where you belong? How utterly disappointing. But…" He pressed the tip of his leather shoe up against my clothed heat, rubbing against it slowly. The action drew a whine from my throat around his fingers. "It was unexpected. Perhaps I'll  _ entertain _ you this once."

Shivering under his gaze, I weakly nodded, pressing my weight down against his foot and grinding against it. Surely, I was ruining the leather, but I didn't care. I wouldn't be the one cleaning it off. Even if he ordered me to.

"You are nothing more than an eager little toy, aren't you?" Nagito chastised, clicking his tongue. He pressed up against my heat particularly hard. "Too bad for you, I won't be giving you more than this. Does that fill you with despair? Knowing that the most you will get out of a Symbol of Hope is his shoe and his fingers?" He didn't even care if I could answer, pushing his fingers deeper into my mouth, pressing down and making me gag ever so slightly. "Suck. Maybe if you're good enough at that, I'll  _ consider _ giving you more."

Shuddering with ecstasy, I eagerly obeyed, closing my lips around his fingers and working at them with my mouth. He didn't make it easy, pressing down still against my tongue, but thankfully, even if he didn't give me anything more, my oral fixation would be sated. I rocked eagerly against his foot, moaning around his digits. I almost melted at how seemingly affectionate his hand was, stroking my short, pink locks.

"Such an obedient toy. Maybe you just want a master who can keep you in your place. While the thought of having such a mouthy  _ brat _ of a talentless nobody makes me  _ sick _ , perhaps… perhaps I can train you to be more tolerable." Nagito spread his fingers inside of my mouth, allowing me some semblance of wiggle room to move my tongue. "Would you like that? To have a master who cares enough to reform you into a  _ better _ version of yourself?"

I nodded slightly, coiling my tongue around his fingers, lapping at them, wetting them thoroughly. A sharp gasp left me as he sharply withdrew his digits, leaving me panting ever so softly. A flash of disgust shot through me as he wiped his fingers across my cheek to dry them, easing only when he cupped it soothingly. I leaned into it with a whimper, looking up at him shyly.

"Look at you. A mess just from sucking on my fingers and a few harsh words. Are you like this when the others speak to you like this? Or perhaps, I'm the only one cruel enough to speak in such a way to you?" His harsh words contradicted his soft, gentle hold. It was starting to make my head spin. "Tell me. Am I the only one?"

"Y-yes… y-yes, sir…" I gasped out. "N-nobody else… talks to me like you do… Only you make me feel… s-so good…"

" _ Good _ . Now… You certainly did a good job at flailing your useless little tongue around my fingers. But it wasn't good enough for more," Nagito taunted. "Not that it matters. You'll earn it eventually after I train you some. Would you wear a collar if someone as deplorable as myself got it for you?"

"Y-yes!" The stammered word left me in a breathless moment before I could think. "P-please! It would be an honor…!"

He scoffed and pressed up into me harder. My slit was soaking his shoe thoroughly through my panties. "You will be a stepping stone for me. I will use you to achieve my hope. Understood? You are nothing more than a toy to me." I was so close, so, so close…! "And toys…" He pulled his foot away abruptly, leaving me stunned and shocked now that I had nothing to grind against. " _ Don't deserve to cum until they prove they have earned it. _ "

Whining pathetically, I shakily grabbed at the front of his pant legs, pressing my face close to his groin. “P-please! I-I’ll be good, please…! L-let me cum…!”

Nagito clicked his tongue disappointingly. “A desperate little toy… You have done nothing to prove that you  _ deserve _ to cum and yet you are  _ begging _ for it?” he chastised tauntingly. “I am going to have to teach you some manners. By the time I am done with you… You might even be nearly  _ passing _ for an Ultimate Servant. You’ll finally have  _ some _ semblance of a talent.” He laced his fingers through my short hair and pulled me forcibly away from his crotch, a sick, twisted smile forming on his face. “Now. Why don’t we  _ begin _ ?”


End file.
